When Worlds Collide
by TunikaFilms
Summary: The Minecraft Universe is full of secrets and mysteries, many seek the answers but noone wants to pay the price. People and YouTubers from everywhere must clash into one to find the answers that the ancients seek. Full of random funny people and full of dramatic heroic people. The only hope is in the hands of our heros to make piece as Tunika's father once had. Rated T for language


**Welcome readers, I have returned to FanFiction :3. I think I will come back with a new genre of story, since when I left I did tons of forum Rping.. so I thought Minecraft! I think I am going to make this story very interactive and fun for the reader too. You'll find that this story revolves around the lives of a handful of YouTubers interacting with one another, so I will be introducing new characters, such as You! **

**Read the story and see if the introduction intrigues you, then use the format at the end in review or PM to apply for your character to be used :D. Also, at the end of each chapter I will leave the link address of any new character's YouTube channels or skins for you to see the visual example of the person in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm lost, sick of wandering and desperatly seeking for any food possible. My friend, the only true friend I can trust with my life strives beside me, it always seems that he keeps that happy smile on his face through hard times. It makes me have hope in survival.

We were wealthy enough to continue striving on the land that we claimed as our own, there was an invasion of enderman who infiltrated the place and others who have taken it over. Shadowbubble and I weren't enough to scare them off.

I am Tunika, an adventurer. Most don't see me as much, until they see my clothing. It is the clothing that matches my father's. He was an exalted adventurer, who has discovered many lands and met any great people. He created peace between lands and travelled alongside Sky, Deadlox, Antvenom, Husky, Kermit, Seto and so much more brave warriors, leaders and protectors.

Shadowbubble, he can be a threat toward enemies but is always my friend and partner-in-crime at the end. He is a paladin from Butter Lands, which naturally was claimed by Sky. My father only survived as long as he did because of Shadow. On accident, he has defended my father in his training. He is my age, as the brought him back as a friend for me, the old man picked the right person for a friend.

At the moment, we just wander. Seeking society for a new start. We have been invited into a land claimed by BajanCanadian, who should be coming back from an expedition with Jerome about now. Shadowbubble checks his compass, "If we continue North we should be hitting the capital soon.. Uh.. That _is_ where I was supposed to lead you... right?" he states.

I nod, "Yeah, our porkchop supply is low too man. Perhaps we could hit up '_The Fridge_' once we get there!" I joke. Shadow chuckles and smirks, "You know, You're gonna get us kicked out of the place if you continue". I smirk and squint my eyes. "Ah, we made it! There! In the horizon!".

Suddenly, An arrow slips between Shadowbubble and I. We draw our swords in defensive action, when suddenly we hear somebody hit the ground near us.

"Ugh... Oh god.. That was bad, verryyy bad.. unacceptable behavior... Such an amateur.." A man was whining as he stood himself up, it seems he fell out of on of the trees nearby. He looks up and sees Shadow's sword drawn up to him as he blinks and gives a nervous smile. "Hi there, Boy don't you look great? Have you lost weight?" He gives a nervous chuckle.

He sighs, "Sorry about that, I'm new. Just hired not long ago to the Archer Defense Line. I haven't practised much yet" He smiles.

He lightly pull Shadow's sword down with mine, "He's fine, just misunderstood who we were." The Archer looks at us confused as he notices my clothing. "Oh my god... I thought you were dead!"

"No, that would be my father.." I sigh. "Could you get us into the capital? We need a new supply of materials and food, our town got raided and we escaped with only minimal supply on our backs". He nods and leads us to the front gates.

We enter the main district of the captial as plenty of chatter fills the air. You can see the marketplace, where trades occur daily. The streets and houses nearby are filled with citizens. Suddenly, we hear a shouting as we pass by. "Attention, stop the criminal! Punishment must be swiftly delivered!" A man chases another with a hammer labelled _Ban_ on it.

Shadowbubble and I joke about the BanHammer as we make way to the inner castle. Two guards defend the entrance as the Archer allows us through. He bows as he approaches a throne, "We have guests my liege". Suddenly we look up and there he is, BajanCanadian! One of my father's partners! He jumps down and smiles at me, "Hey, do I know you?".

I explain how my father and him used to adventure together along with the rest of the well renowned people. Out of nowhere, a diamond axe drops into the room. A man follows behind with diamond axes all stacked upon one another, he tries to add the diamond axe to the rest without dropping the others. "The Prince has, ugh, requested special delivery..". Bajan laughs and nods.

Bajan turns to us and his eyes wander up and his expression drops. "H-How...?". We turn around as a man walks into the room panicking, "My liege, somehow an enemy has infiltrated the Archer's Defense!". The man looks at the escorting Archer, "You! Why are you here!". The man nervously smirks, "These... two adventurers needed to be let in..!".

The man sighs, "You must request an escort rookie!". Bajan shrugs, "Nevermind that, They must be easy to take down if they haven't already been.". He picks up his sword and begins to charge out of the room, "My liege... You don't... understand..".

We catch up to Bajan at the front gates and ready our swords as we look up, motionless. "It's... him.". Armies of protectors and guardians rush out behind us and charge towards the legend. _Herobrine..._ Suddenly, he turns around and looks down. He begins to stare down at Tunika, motionless, as the arrows and swings don't seem to affect him. A misty, wispy voice escapes his motionless lips.

_The legend has been reborn.. The seed has been sown.. There is no stopping the recollection of chaos.. The worlds shall collide, I promise it as no gift, but a curse.. My madness and Destruction will destroy your will, weakening the people.. You don't have long.. Go... Return to your slumber..!_

He quickly looks up and opens his arms, a white flash emerges. Suddenly i fall back, unconcious.

I realise now, that I am being awoken, by someone.. but who? All I see is Blackness then Redness then Whiteness. There are two people... I know who the one is, Toby, that's obvious.. but the other?

"Wake up!" I hear. "I think he's dead... Um... are people able to be eaten?" Toby questions. I see him as Shadow walks behind him, "Do and Die..." he sarastically states at Toby. "Oh, well Hey there.. Wake up" Someone says cheerfully.

* * *

**So yeah, that is a good start if I do say so myself. I promise you that it will NOT be just Bajan, Jerome and Toby. There are going to be a wide cast of people. Please, if you wish to see someone who you don't think will be planned. Tell me in PM or Review! Anywhoo, here is the format for apply to be in the story.**

**Minecraft Username:**

**What you'd perfer to be called by:**

**YouTube Channel: **

**Minecraft Skin:**

**Personality:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Who does he follow? (Can follow any big YouTuber or just be independant):**

**Other:**

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy and remember to follow and review for more! The story is barely unravelled at all and there's so much to discover, hope you stay along! Here are just some extra stuff if interested.**

**Character: Tunika **

**In-game name: Tunika04 **

**YouTube: TunikaFilms**

**Character: Shadowbubble**

**In-game name: shadowbubble**

**YouTube: Shadowbubble (Also on TunikaFilms)**


End file.
